Shell Cottage
by fermonterob
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Romione. Situado en Las Reliquias de la Muerte(Momento perdido) Momento lleno de tensión R&H, cuando el la ayuda después de tomar un baño, estando débil después de la tortura de Bellatrix...
Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **SHELL COTTAGE.**

El mar se había tornado oscuro por el reflejo de la noche y la arena era revuelta por el fuerte viento frío de la playa, Shell Cotagge inspiraba un ambiente acogedor y tranquilo en esa noche helada, al igual que quienes se encontraban dentro de la cabaña. Una lechuza volaba a prisa esquivando las rachas de viento que intentaban golpearla. Se perdió en la obscuridad.

Fleur bajó a toda prisa, haciendo mucho ruido con el crujir de los tablones de la antigua escalera.

-Bill,¡Bill mis paggues estág per llegag!- exclamó la rubia ,muy pálida.

Harry, Dean y Luna la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y levantándose de golpe casi al mismo tiempo desde la mesa de la cocina donde se habían quedado charlando después de la cena. Bill se incorporó a la escena saliendo de la cocina.

-Désolé chicos pego tenggan que ocultagse en el ático- dijo Fleur estresada y apenada.

-No te preocupes Fleur estaremos bien, el ático es acogedor y limpio- expresó Luna con un gesto lleno de parsimonia.

-Fleur , si tus padres requieren dormir en la casa, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí ocultos- Se acercó a decir Harry-

-gracias Haggy, Gracias a todos!

Los tres muchachos se apresuraron a entrar al ático insistiendo a Fleur que no se preocupara, mientras ella les entregaba mantas y almohadas.

Ron bajaba las escaleras con la pijama ya puesta cuando se encontró con Bill, quien le dió instrucciones de infórmale al Sr. Olivanders y al duende la situación para que no hicieran ruido, ni salieran de su habitación y que hechizara las puertas, también le pidió que se encargara de Hermione.

Hermione.

No tenían que pedir que se encargara de ella. Esa , como todas las noches iría a cuidarle el sueño desde el sillón de la habitación que ocupaba la chica.

Fleur hizo amago de subir las escaleras balbuceando en francés, pero Bill la detuvo -Ron se ocupará- le dijo sosteniéndola del brazo. Fleur respiro y volteó bruscamente cuando escucho que alguien se apareció afuera, sus padres habían llegado.

Ron se apresuró a subir y Fleur se acomodó el cabello ,se sacudió el suéter, respiro nuevamente y abrió la puerta , donde aparecieron monsieur y madame Delacour.

Después de realizar las instrucciones de Bill, Ron entró la habitación de la chica susurrando su nombre, pero no se veía a nadie en ese espacio, por un momento se asustó, pero luego se percató de que el cuarto de baño que había dentro de la habitación estaba entreabierto. Se acercó y se colocó detrás la puerta semi abierta en señal de respeto a la privacidad de su amiga para volver a susurrar el nombre de Hermione.

—¿Ron?— su llamado fué respondido por una débil voz.

— Si, soy yo— respondió Ron en esa misma posición. — Verás, los padres de Fleur...

— Lo sé— Hermione lo interrumpió con la misma voz débil.

—Fleur estaba aquí cuando recibió la lechuza, la cual llegó demasiado tarde, le dije que estaría bien pero la verdad es que... Entra por favor—

Ron se quedó inmóvil por el nerviosismo que le causó esa petición.

— ¿Que que qu entre?— Ron no se podía imaginar lo que podría encontrar a ese cuarto lo cual lo hizo ponerse del mismo color de su cabello. Respiró — Está bien, voy a entrar—dijo Ron.

Al colocarse frente a la puerta y abrirla por completo pudo ver a una pequeña y débil Hermione sentada sobre un taburete envuelta en una toalla de baño. Con la mirada triste pero expectante al encontrarse con sus ojos.

—Ron — hablo ella primero, mientras él se acercaba lentamente.—Aún no me puedo poner de pie sola —completó Hermione.

A Ron se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y quiso maldecir a Bellatrix, cuando ella le tendió la mano en una clara señal de petición de ayuda, algo que la valiente, inteligente y autosuficiente Hermione jamás habría hecho, aunque también lo invadía una sensación de bienestar el poder ser el el que la pudiera ayudar.

Ron se acercó pero no le tomó la mano, sin pensarlo él se agachó y colocó su brazo por detrás de las rodillas de Hermione y el otro en su espalda, para poder cargarla y sacarla del cuarto de baño. Ella estaba tan débil que de lo único que se percataba era de la exquisita sensación de sentirse protegida en los brazos de Ron, algo que estaba esperando pero que por su condición, no pudo disfrutarlo como se debía, aunque sí hubiera estado sana, jamás hubiera pedido ayuda al "insensible Ron".

El pelirrojo salió del baño con Hermione en sus brazos y la colocó sentada en la orilla de la cama, ella seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos, Ron se paró en frente de ella, había tomado una actitud de seriedad, seguridad y madurez, desconocidas en el.

—¿Qué necesitas?— preguntó Ron.

— Me estoy congelando— respondió Hermione — Necesito ropa, ¿podrías...— no terminó la frase Hermione porque Ron se aproximó a la silla donde había una cesta con ropa limpia.

Ella observó como su amigo escogía hasta encontrar la ropa más gruesa y abrigadora.

— Creo que esto te servirá— dijo Ron volviéndose hacia ella con la ropa en las manos pero cuando bajó la mirada observó los pies descalzos de Hermione, tomó unos gruesos calcetines de la cesta y se sentó en el piso para poder ponérselos a su amiga cuidadosamente y cuando terminó de colocarlos tomó los pequeños pies entre sus grandes manos y los frotó, para calentarlos.

Ron levantó la mirada sonriendo de lado para encontrase con la de ella

— Esto hacía mamá, después de que Ginny y yo tomáramos un baño en los días fríos como hoy— Al escuchar eso Hermione le sonrió tristemente, le partía el corazón el hecho de que Ron estuviera alejado de su familia, pero también le conmovía el hecho de que él intentaba ser fuerte. Ella también lo intentaba pero era su turno de quebrarse ante todo lo que estaban viviendo, aunque ella había tratado de evitarlo a toda costa.

Ron se levantó del piso y eso saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

— Y... ¿Ahora que ?— Esa pregunta del pelirrojo desató el momento incomodo.

Hermione no dijo nada, Ron ya sabía que ella había estado muy callada esos días, solo había abierto la boca para decir algunas palabras, tomar sus pociones y tal vez comer un poco.

— Bueno creo que esperaré afuera para que te vistas— Dijo Ron observando como lentamente intentaba sacar un brazo de la toalla que la cubría.

—Deberías hacerlo rápido, ya tienes mucho rato fuera del agua caliente , te vas a congelar— sugirió Ron.

—No puedo, si lo hago es como sentir otro crucio en mi cuerpo— Cuando respondió aquello Hermione con un tono tan pasivo e indiferente Ron tragó saliva, sintió como si ella pensara que estaba bien lo que le estaba pasando.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y ganó la blusa de manga larga que ella estaba tratando de tomar.

— Puedo ayudarte si quieres, propprometo cerrar los ojos— dijo Ron nuevamente del color de su cabello con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Hermione bajo la vista,por un lado ella moría de vergüenza era el lado de la Hermione real , pero el lado de la Hermione débil necesitaba a Ron, el lado débil no sentía vergüenza y era el lado que estaba predominado en ese momento, ella levanto la mirada y tendió nuevamente la mano a Ron, el se dio cuenta de que eso era una señal de que estaba aceptando su ayuda lo cual le hizo tragar saliva por segunda vez, el la ayudó a ponerse de piel y a continuación comenzó con un segundo intento para quitarse las toallas de baño, pero nuevamente fue inútil, sus brazos estaban demasiado débiles, ella miró a Ron como si le comunicara con ese ejemplo que ella no podía hacerlo sola. El seguía completamente rojo de las orejas, sacó la varita del pantalón de pijama y cerró la puerta de la habitación con un hechizo, a parte de que era indicación de Bill por si los padres de Fleur subían, se estaba asegurando de que nadie pudiera entrar y ver a SU Hermione (solo él ;))

— Ehhh, ok te ayudaré — dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos y tratando de buscar la manera de quitar las toallas con las manos temblorosas y torpes.

— No es necesario Ron, ábrelos — dijo ella con un hijo de voz, casi un susurro, lo cual hizo que este abriera los ojos.

Ron tenía una lucha interna pero estaba tratando de mostrarse despreocupado ante la situación que se aproximaba que era ver a Hermione sin ropa.

— ¿E eestás segura?— preguntó el con los ojos aún cerrados.

— ¿Quieres darte prisa?— con esta última frase Hermione parecía la de antes, lo cual a Ron le asustó pensar que despertaría de una especie de transe y le daría un puñetazo en la cara. Pero al abrir los ojos y ver la cara de Hermione pudo notar la misma tristeza de los últimos días.

Con un movimiento decidido y con la vista enfocada a su acción, tomó la toalla que envolvía a Hermione, la abrió de su pecho y comenzó a descubrir sus hombros hasta quitarla , ella usaba ropa interior lo cual por un momento causó alivio a Ron, pero al detenerse a observar por un segundo que le pareció eterno el sostén color nude/piel y el pequeño bóxer negro, ambos de delicado encaje, jamás pensó que Hermione usara ese tipo de ropa interior, de hecho nunca había pensado en qué tipo de ropa interior usaba su amiga. Pero al ver eso y aunque luchó porque no pasara, una erección comenzó a formarse dentro de sus pantalones, se sintió la basura más grande del mundo por estar sintiendo eso a partir de un momento de debilidad de la chica que amaba sobretodo cuando vio la cicatriz elaborada por Bellatrix y otras heridas que ya estaban sanando.

Intentó distraer su mente y tomó la blusa seguido de un brazo de Hermione y comenzó a meter una manga y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, acomodó la blusa y comenzó a abotonarla pero nuevamente al tener las manos tan cerca de sus pechos comenzó a sentir ansiedad lo cual hacía más torpes sus movimientos, Hermione tenía un cuerpo muy delgado, sus pechos eran del tamaño ideal, pequeños pero con una excelente forma a pesar del peso que había perdido en esos meses lo cual hacía que se viera más delgada aún, Ron pensó que era lo más perfecto que había visto, el color de la piel de Hermione, su rizos mojados cayendo sobre los hombros delicados y finos, la forma en que sobresalían sus pechos del sostén, el abdomen completamente plano, la pequeña cintura, todo eso adornado con el delicado ombligo, fué lo que más extasis le causó a Ron, que moría de ganas por pasar sus dedos por esa piel desnuda, nuevamente se concentró en pensar en otras cosas cuando tomó ahora los pantalones de lana, se agachó para la comodidad de su amiga —sostente de mi hombro— indicó Ron, pero a pesar de su debilidad Hermione sabía exactamente que hacer, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Ron y levantó la pierna para poder introducirla en los pantalones que él le ofrecía. Ron perdió la batalla interna nuevamente por controlarse y con un estudiado disimulo levanto la vista y se encontró con las piernas de Hermione, por un segundo las admiró descaradamente, eran delgadas y se veían tan suaves, tan blancas que hacían que cualquiera tuviera el deseo de tocarlas, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya tenía las dos piernas en los pantalones, comenzó a subirlos hacia las caderas de la chica, al estar su mano tan cerca como para poder rozar el bóxer negro de encaje, recordó la ereccion que se había prolongado, lo cual lo hizo sentir aún más apenado, como si todo el mundo lo supiera.

—Ya está — Apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.

—Gracias Ron— la respuesta de Hermione fue corta y rápida como si estuviera decepcionada de algo. — Ammm ¿Me ayudarías a subir?— Ron estaba como en otro mundo viviendo en el recuerdo de lo que acababa de presenciar, de lo que acababa de hacer y de lo que acababa de tocar ( aunque solo fueron pequeños roces) , pero la pregunta de Hermione lo saco de ese trance. — Em si, claro— dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Tomó la mano de Hermione y la guió hasta la cama — Tus manos están heladas— comentó el. — Y tú pareces ser inmune frío— respondió ella con delicadeza señalando con la mirada la delgada playera de los Chudley Cannons que usaba Ron con los pantalones del pijama. — Es mi favorita— respondió Ron sonriente y mirando la playera. — Lo sé— fue la respuesta de Hermione con una sonrisa pero con la mirada igual de triste. A Ron se le partía más el corazón.

—Vamos, tienes que descansar. —dijo el destendiendo la cama.

Con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda del chico ella entró a la cama, donde su amigo la arropó mientras ella miraba al techo. Lo cual hizo sentir a Ron más triste, no se acostumbraba a verla tan callada, sin escuchar sus regaños.

—Ahora estás lista,estaré aquí por si nece...— Ron fué interrumpido por los ojos de Hermione que se clavaron en el, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Gracias por salvarme— dijo finalmente ella después de luchar con el nudo que había en su garganta. Se había caído otra barrera por parte de Hermione, una grande cuando ella le permitió a Ron ayudarla en algo tan intimo y permitirle verla tan vulnerable y ahora una pequeña pero no menos importante al agradecerle por haberla salvado y arriesgado su vida por ella en la Mansión Malfoy.

Ahora era turno de Ron.

Tomó asiento en la cama para quedar frente a frente a Hermione.

El pelirrojo comenzó a rozar la mejilla de la chica para quitar la lagrima que había caído. Después de eso y de verse a los ojos un par de segundos él comenzó a hablar:

— Eres muy importante para mí... Más de lo que tú puedes imaginar— Ron había dicho aquello sin saber cómo, por lo que rápidamente su cara paso de pálida a completamente roja. Trató de ocultarla e hizo amago de levantarse de la cama.

—Ron— habló Hermione

El volteó rápidamente y la encontró con una sonrisa, no triste, una sonrisa sincera con unos pequeños ojos cansados brillantes.

— No te vayas — continuó ella— duerme conmigo.

Ron estaba hipnotizado ante esas palabras pero sonrío ampliamente con esa petición y en un movimiento automático levanto las cobijas y se colocó junto a su amiga, la cual volteó a verlo.

Los dos sonreían y los dos comenzaron a soltar risitas tontas.

— Eh mmm , ¿ puedo?— dijo Ron con un intento de abrazo formado entre sus brazo dirigiéndose a ella.

— ¿Porqué crees que te pedí que te quedaras?— contestó ella y sonrío tímidamente.

Ron entendió y con extrema delicadeza la envolvió en sus brazos, estaban tan cerca como para poder contar las pecas de la nariz de Hermione y ella ahogarse en el azul de sus ojos.

Ron sabía que le gustaba Hermione de una forma más romántica de lo que los impulsos de su cuerpo sugerían pero esa noche descubrió que el la amaba, la quería para él y nadie más.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
